


Grind

by Jude81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: Clarke returns to Polis after being gone for two week, but is so exhausted that she decides that a compromise is best.Really, the title says it all.





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a recent conversation. This is for you, MO.

Lexa sighed quietly as she slipped through the doorway, making sure to catch the heavy wooden door before it slammed shut behind her. She closed it carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible, knowing that Clarke was probably in bed at this late hour, exhausted from her trip, but hopefully not too exhausted. She squinted in the dark, letting her eyes become accustomed to the dim light pooling in splashes scattered around the room. There was just enough light to pick her way across the room, biting back a muffled curse as her foot caught in what she assumed was some article of clothing that belonged to Clarke.

The girl wasn’t exactly tidy, but Lexa had learned to deal with it. The occasional armor, charcoal pencils, and clothing strewn about the room was well worth having her personal space occupied so intimately by the beautiful blonde. She smiled at the thought of the blonde, and she peered into the dim light, just able to make out the lump on their bed.

She hastily starting to remove her cloak and unbuckle the bracers on her arm, eager to make her way to the girl’s side, before realizing that she still needed to remove her eye paint. She sighed and rolled her eyes at her own eagerness, but in her defense, she hadn’t seen Clarke in two weeks. The other woman had been in Arkadia helping hash out details in the new trade agreements between Arkadia and Floukru. Lexa had kept herself busy in and around Polis, touring the surrounding farms and checking harvests. She’d even visited some of the outposts and trained with the new recruits, pleased to see that some of the Arkadian guards had integrated into the outposts.

But she had missed Clarke, and she was eager to hold her again, touch her, love her. She hurried through her washing, making sure she was clean enough but not lingering. She pulled on a pair of soft shorts and didn’t bother putting a shirt on, just carrying it with her back into the great room.

She hummed softly under her breath, as she tossed the shirt onto the foot of the bed, within easy reach should someone try to enter the room, but out of the way enough that it wouldn’t end up on the floor. She crawled onto the bed, laying down next to Clarke.

The blonde was on her side facing Lexa, her arms wrapped around a pillow, the thin blankets drawn halfway up her back. Lexa scooted as close as she could, trying not to jostle Clarke too much. She simply stared for a moment, drinking in the sight of her love. She was relieved to see that while the skin under her eyes was a little dark, indicating she probably hadn’t been sleeping well, her skin had a healthy, golden tan.

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of Clarke’s nose, smiling when Clarke’s nose twitched in response. She pressed her lips lightly to her forehead, brushing her lips across the soft skin, kissing her way down her cheeks. She bit her lip when Clarke sighed and shifted in her sleep, and she hesitated wondering if she dared wake her up. She’d missed her so much, and she wanted to hear Clarke whisper her name, wrap her arms around Lexa. And if she was being completely honest, she was well aware of the gathering moisture between her legs, and she wanted to find relief with Clarke.

She’d been dreaming about Clarke for days, tossing and turning at night, her skin hot and itchy, her thighs wet with her dreams. Her clit twitched at the thought of running her hands down Clarke’s back, dipping between her legs. She stifled a whimper and squeezed her legs together, rolling onto her back and sighing.

“Lessk?” Clarke stirred, opening her eyes and blinking away the sleep. She pushed the pillow away, her arms fumbling and reaching for Lexa. She sighed when she felt Lexa move into her arms, and she buried her face in the warm crook of her neck. She inhaled deeply, smelling the faint traces of soap and the clean, warm smell that was naturally Lexa.

She reluctantly pulled her face out of Lexa’s neck, submitting to the strong hands gently guiding her face upward, and she smiled into the kiss, humming at the taste of Lexa on her tongue. They kissed lazily for a moment, hands roaming and reacquainting themselves with the dips and curves of their bodies. But soon Clarke’s hands fumbled and jerked, patting almost absently at Lexa’s warm skin. She sighed and sunk down into Lexa’s warm embrace.

Lexa noticed almost immediately when Clarke’s hands stopped touching her, the way the blonde’s head dipped to lay on her chest. She sighed and tried to force herself to relax, knowing that tonight was not going to be the night when she could lose herself in the wet heat of Clarke’s body. She wrapped her arm around Clarke before gently rolling Clarke back onto her side, knowing the blonde preferred it when Lexa spooned her from behind.

Clarke woke slightly when she felt Lexa roll her onto her side. She patted Lexa’s arm when it wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head back, trying to force her mind to focus. She was vaguely aware that they had been kissing a few moments ago, that Lexa has pressed against her, her mouth hot and trembling against her own mouth, then against her neck.

“Lex?” She tried to turn in Lexa’s arms, feeling slightly guilty that she had left Lexa wanting.

“Shusha. It’s ok, hodness.” Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s bare shoulder. “You’re tired. Sleep.”

Clarke shook her head slightly, her mind still fuzzy. She wanted nothing more than to simply give into the need to sleep, but she was acutely aware that Lexa was pressed against her bottom, and that she had missed the brunette. She’d spent many sleepless nights, wishing the young commander had been with her. She had become so accustomed to sleeping in Lexa’s arms, that being without her at night was strange and unwelcome.

She reached up behind her, wrapping an arm around Lexa’s head and pulling her face down to her own. She craned her neck, so she could kiss her, nibble along her jawline, and she was rewarded with a shuddering sigh against her cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m exhausted, baby. But you know, you could still…”

She felt Lexa stiffen slightly, and she could already hear the brunette’s protests before she had even uttered them. She brought her arms back around and then behind her to grab Lexa’s bottom, pulling her pelvis more firmly into her bottom. “I know how much you like my ass, Lexa.” She chuckled at the way the other girl’s hips involuntarily jerked.

“How about we compromise?”

Lexa scowled, slightly mortified at the way her clit had swelled when Clarke had pulled her hard into her ass. She’d bit her lip hard in an effort to squelch any moans her traitorous mouth might have uttered. “No, sleep. Clarke. I’m fine.” She kissed Clarke’s cheek, meaning every word.

“Oh I intend to sleep. I’m going to lay here and relax.” She pushed back into Lexa, until the she got the point and shuffled backward giving Clarke more room. Clarke rolled onto her stomach, kicking the blankets down. She slid her thumbs into the top of her shorts, and pushed them down pass her hips. She wiggled a little, trying to get them down past her bottom.

“A little help here?” She laughed at the slightly stunned look on the older girl’s face, and she smirked when Lexa’s hand fumbled with her shorts, before finally helping her pull them down.

“Uh…all the way?”

“Yes, I’m going to need to spread my legs.” She winked at Lexa, smirking again at the way the girl’s mouth had fallen open. She spread her legs and tucked her arms under her pillow, wiggling around until she was comfortable.

“Remember the night before I left for Arkadia?” It took a moment, but Lexa nodded. “And remember how I straddled your belly, and rubbed myself against you? Dragged my clit along those beautiful, tight abdominal muscles of yours?

Lexa barely nodded, her mouth still hanging open slightly as she stared at Clarke’s bottom in the dim light. It was firm and round, and Lexa loved to touch it, run her fingers over it, squeeze it, kiss it. She could feel heat pouring into her cheeks as she remembered the night two weeks ago, Clarke straddling her, grinding against her. She’d loved everything about it, watching Clarke’s flushed face contort as she concentrated on dragging her swollen clit across Lexa’s belly; feeling her slick spread across her skin, drying there. She hadn’t bothered to wash up later, instead falling asleep with Clarke’s juices and cum slathered liberally across her skin.

Clarke raised her hips slightly, pulling Lexa from her memories. “I think you should do the same thing.”

At Lexa’s confused look, she smiled.

“Grind. Grind, Lexa. On my ass. And I’m going to lay here and enjoy it and fall back asleep.”

She could see that Lexa wasn’t convinced, was worried that she would be using Clarke for her own selfish enjoyment. “I want you to. It’s hot and sexy. There is nothing wrong with wanting to feel good, wanting to get off. Please?”

It was the please that did it, and Lexa rolled awkwardly to her hands and knees. It took her a moment to get her shorts off, but once they were off, she wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. She was so used to kissing Clarke, touching her gently, sucking on her nipples…that was what usually got her excited; but she couldn’t deny the pounding in her clit. She knew without looking that it was hard and swollen, peeking out from under its hood. It wouldn’t take much to make it come out fully. Her clit was significantly larger than Clarke’s, something that had embarrassed her, but the blonde had soothed her fears, convincing Lexa that she loved every part of her body.

Clarke reached out and wrapped her arm around Lexa’s thigh, pulling her towards her. Once Lexa was hovering over her, she slid her arm back under her pillow, and closed her eyes. She could feel Lexa hesitating, but she said nothing, breathing in deeply letting her body and mind relax. She could feel herself starting to drift, but she smiled when she felt lips on her back, and felt Lexa’s knee settle between her legs. She drifted off, her mind floating in the gentle rhythm of Lexa’s body shuddering against her own.

Lexa decided to take Clarke at her word, and she carefully straddled her thigh, carefully pushing her knee forward. She leaned down, pressing soft kisses along her spine, knowing that it always relaxed Clarke. She planted her hands on either side of Clarke’s shoulders and balanced on her knees before lowering her hips.

She let out a shaky sigh when her sex came in contact with Clarke’s bottom. It felt strange, and she shifted slightly, nibbling on her lower lip as she concentrated on the feel of her juices sliding across Clarke’s bottom. It took a moment to find a rhythm, and she dragged her sex along the firm ridge of Clarke’s cheek, her eyes fluttering closed as her clit swelled and rubbed against Clarke.

She angled her body, taking most of her weight on her shoulders and arms, as she started dipping her hips back and forth, dragging her clit hard against Clarke’s ass, and then retreating slightly, just grazing the tip. She shuddered and groaned, feeling her clit harden further. She could feel the tingling in her toes, and she grunted, pushing the rising swell away, wanting to enjoy the feel of Clarke’s firm ass rubbing against her clit.

She shifted her weight slightly to her left knee and arm, so she could angle her pelvis better. She dropped her weight down, grinding her clit into the bottom swell of Clarke’s ass. She dug her fingers into the mattress and blankets, anchoring herself as her muscles bunched and rolled under her skin. She rotated her hips, smearing herself along Clarke’s skin. She wondered vaguely what her juices must look like slicked across Clarke’s bottom, and she groaned at the thought, dropping her head down between her shoulders as she started to grind harder.

The swelling in her clit was almost painful, and she couldn’t stop the whine that escaped her parched throat. She licked her lips, but it didn’t help, and her chest heaved slightly, sweat dripping down her face and neck, down her breasts to drip lightly onto Clarke’s back. Her throat itched, and she had an overwhelming urge to sink her teeth into the fleshly part of Clarke’s shoulder, but she refrained, not wanting to hurt or wake Clarke. She knew Clarke loved it when she bit her, but she had always been hesitant, afraid of causing too much pain despite Clarke’s reassurances.

She panted heavily, sucking in air as she dragged her clit over Clarke’s bottom. She could feel the heat curling in her belly, swirling into a small ball low in her belly. She whimpered knowing that soon it would expand and burn along her nerves, and she wouldn’t be able to do anything but give in to the insistent scourge.

The muscles in her arms trembled, and she was tempted to let her body fall onto Clarke’s, slide her arms under Clarke and hump her ass until she was too exhausted to continue, but waking Clarke up wasn’t part of the deal. She gritted her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut tightly, and she focused on the feel of her hard, slippery clit sliding along Clarke’s flesh. She jerked her hips hard, feeling the heat burn and sizzle in her stomach, until she felt it start to expand into her hips bones, and then melt deep into the tissue and muscles of her sex. She groaned, as she jerked her hips erratically, grinding her hard, stinging clit into Clarke’s ass.

And when she felt the first wave rise and sweep down into her thighs, she whimpered, unable to stop it. She could barely bring herself to thrust against Clarke, her clit too sensitive. Instead she simply dropped the weight in her hips, letting the firm impact set off the second wave that sizzled up her spine. It ripped a groan from her tight chest, and she was surprised she didn’t wake Clarke, who only shifted slightly, setting off tiny tremors of pleasure that plucked at her nerves.

She barely managed to roll herself off of Clarke’s hips before she collapsed onto her back, chest heaving, throat parched. The cool night air was a relief on her aching clit. It stung slightly and made her shiver as the last tendrils of heat flushed throughout her body. She felt weak, her thighs heavy, and her arms aching slightly. She turned her head to when she felt Clarke shift towards her, and she welcomed her into her arms, when Clarke crawled into them, settling on her chest, curling her arms around her.

She smiled and kissed Clarke’s forehead. She leaned up, grasping for the blankets to pull them around them. She caught sight of the gloss smeared all over Clarke’s ass, and she grinned before pulling the blankets around them.

“I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
